VINUSHKA
小夜なら　君に狂いそうだ」 誰しもが幸福とばかりに　手を伸ばし闇に潜む鬼となる もうすでに終わりは生まれた 形は零に生まれ子宮に這い戻り腐る 繰り返す度　崩れてゆくお前等の面が 耳を砕く真相には誰も触れやしない 抑圧された意思 罪を贖い命よ去れ 儚きアンチテーゼ　咽び泣く地へと テーゼに浸る共有に骨を埋めて 憂鬱、背負うまま　ざらつく津波に さらわれ苦い涙と笑う 価値を見出せず　首縊り十三階段 手を叩き馴れ合う人 女々しい思想に混ざり傷付ける そんな君がなんだか悲しすぎる 血しぶく　本能　踏み潰し 死を語る 業と歩む　天地裂けた我この身と叫ぶ 罰と刻む　風と消えろ我の証は? 耳を砕く真相には誰も触れやしない 抑圧された意思 罪を贖い命よ去れ 俺が悪であるが故に 生きる意味さえ罪なのか? | VINUSHKA Kumo to kawasu　Kokyū o tomete　Aa　Tada　Mōmoku no kara Koko ga soko ka? Kageri ni mi o yakare　Aa　Tada　Wasureteitai Ari no su e to　Yoku o suberase　Saa　Ima　Umarekawareba ii Ashita o nemurasete　Furimuku yasuragi Surudoku togaru　Kanjō ni mi o makasete Uneru nagare sae ikiteru akashi to Namida ni fukeru ashita o sasō Uetsuku dogura, magura Madara no itami to yuiitsu no jinkaku Irotoridori ni kazari tsukerareta hitomi mo, mō iranai Mata gizen ga tsuresatte iku no? Hitorikiri no makka na yobutai Wakiagaru tateyakusha ni sasageru Koko ga shinjitsu da Goma kasenai kokoro no katasumi ni wa "mada koko ni itai" Yurusenai no wa dare? Hieta koe o hibikase　Chikau Gō to ayumu　Tenchi saketa ware kono mi to sakebu Batsu to kizamu　Kaze to kiero ware no akashi wa? "Kongō ni kagayaku tsuki wa mō　Miaki sō na kurai nagametanda Ōkami ni mo nare sō ni nai　Yami ni kurui sō da Kupi o kuraitai　Hakanaki zangai　Nemurase wa shinai kara Amaetai toshigoro ga… sayo nara　Kimi ni kurui sō da" Dareshimo ga kōfuku to bakari ni　Te o nobashi yami ni hisomu oni tonaru Mō sude ni owari wa umareta Katachi wa zero ni umare shikyū ni haimodorikusaru Kurikaesu tabi　Kuzurete yuku omaera no tsura ga Mimi o kudaku shinsō ni wa daremo fureya shinai Yokuatsu sareta ishi Tsumi o tsugunai inochi yo sare Hakanaki anchiteeze　Musebinaku chi e to Teeze ni hitaru kyōyū ni hone o umete Yūtsu, seou mama　Zaratsuku tsunami ni Saraware ni gai namida to warau Kachi o midasezu　Kubikukuri jūsankaidan Te o tataki nareau hito Memeshii shisō ni mazari kizutsukeru Sonna kimi ga nandaka kanashisugiru Chi shibuku　Honnō　Fumitsubushi Shi o kataru Gō to ayumu　Tenchi saketa ware kono mi to sakebu Batsu to kizamu　Kaze to kiero ware no akashi wa? Mimi o kudaku shinsō ni wa daremo fureya shinai Yokuatsu sareta ishi Tsumi o aganai inochi yo sare Ore ga aku de aru ga yue ni Ikiru imi sae tsumi na no ka? | VINUSHKA I exchange thoughts with the clouds I hold my breath Ahh, it's just hard shell you can't see Is that where the bottom is? The shadow burns me Ahh, I just want to keep forgetting Slip your desires into the ants' nest Come now, all you have to do now is be reborn again Let tomorrow sleep and peacefulness will turn to you Free yourself and go with your razor sharp emotions Even the twisted flow is the proof that you're alive I invite the tearfully-indulging tomorrow The inculcated Dogra Magra The pain of the mark and the one and only personality And those colorful eyes all decorated　I don't want them anymore Is hypocrisy going to come and take it away? The lonely red stage at night I dedicate the following to the aspiring leading actor That's where the truth is The small corner of my un-cheatable heart says "I still want to be here" Who can't we forgive? I let them hear my cold voice And I swear I will live with my work　I scream with this body of flesh that separates heaven and hell I carve the sins　What will be the proof of my existence if it disappears with the wind? "I've stared at the strong shining moon long enough to be bored Can't even turn myself into a werewolf But just enough to become crazy by the darkness I want to suck the neck The emptiness of the remains I won't let you sleep At the age where you just want attention…tonight I might go crazy for you" Everyone wants to reach out their hand and grab happiness But they just end up becoming the monster that lies deep in darkness The end has already come to life It will take form at zero and will crawl back into the uterus and rot Every time this happens, your faces crumble No one wants to talk about truth that hurts the ear The suppressed minds Compensate the sins and let life be gone The emptiness of the antithesis Becomes the choking and crying land Bury the bones in the common land immersed in thesis Be burdened by depression The gritty tsunami takes me away and I smile with bitter tears Couldn't understand the value of things The hanging of the necks at the 13 stairs Seeing people becoming friendly while clapping hands That mixes in with sissy thoughts and hurts others Seeing you like this, it's just too sad Splash of blood Squashing basic instincts Talk about death I will live with my work　I scream with this body of flesh that separates heaven and hell I carve the sins　What will be the proof of my existence if it disappears with the wind? No one wants to talk about the truth that hurts the ear The suppressed minds Compensate the sins, and let life be gone Is it a sin for me to live because I am evil? }} Trivia Title * "Vinushka" comes from the Russian word , which means "guilt". The suffix "-ushka" (ушка) is an intimate diminutive, similar to the Japanese "-chan". In Russian folklore, this suffix is said to convey "a very special tone of deep but silent sorrow, sadness, despair and, most important, accepting the fact that it happened. ... It's not just fault or guilt, it's guilt that you will have to live with for the rest of your life."elenalester.tumblr.com * The working title of this song was , which means "A Notice From Dublin". References